Rest & Relaxation
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: f!Trooper/Jonas with a jealous Jorgan. This was supposed to be a swtor kink fill, but I ended up screwing up and blending two fills together and this was the result. Probably end up being two-three chapters. Spoilers for Trooper storyline
1. Chapter 1

So, I started to do a swtorkink meme fill and realized, halfway through it, that I had mixed up two fills and wasn't filling either of them. I am dumb.

ANYWAY! Now you all get f!trooper/Jonas with a jealous Jorgan anyway because I love you. And Jonas is such a good character.

* * *

Pryan was taking some well deserved time off. She was also, if she was entirely truthful with herself, taking a break from the way Aric looked at her. She'd had a couple of moments of weakness with him, which had been great, but she was his CO. It wasn't allowed and if they kept sleeping together, it would end up bad. She knew that rationally.

Pryan was very careful about the men she slept with. Her life didn't allow for commitment and she liked it that way. Having someone in close proximity who she did sleep with wasn't doing her any favors, no matter how sweet he was.

She sighed, her white dress swirling around her knees as she walked through Nar Shaddaa. She'd sent the whole crew on forced leave and avoided Aric's carefully worded questions about whether they were going to spend it together. The expression on his face when she walked down the ramp, clearly going off on her own was pushed to the back of her head as she headed to the Promenade.

Her heels were uncomfortable, but when she'd looked in the mirror in the cantina room, she had to admit that she looked good. She slid onto a bar stool and paused a moment before ordering. She didn't drink often, but something with juice and vodka would be just fine.

"Major!" exclaimed a voice a next to her, sounding delighted.

She spun to see Jonas Balkar, his eyes wide as he looked her up and down. "Jonas! Hi! Please, it's Pryan."

"I'm not really in the habit of calling heroes by their first name," he said with a smile. "I'm honored. Can I buy you a drink?"

The bartender put her drink down behind her and Jonas took the opportunity to tell the guy to put it on his tab before Pryan could get her credits out. "So why's the Republic's best soldier sitting in a bar by herself?"

"I forced the crew to take some leave. Figured they couldn't track me down here and they'd have to have some down time. I swear Elara does paperwork for fun."

Jonas grinned, "In that case, come sit with me; I'm dying to hear about Rackton."

"They didn't fill you boys in on that already?" Pryan asked, picking up her drink and following him.

"I'd rather hear it from you."

Jonas slid into a table, far from the noise of the bar, but they still had to lean in close to talk to each other. She told him as much as she could about the defeat of Rackton, tracking him down through Corellia and after a second drink, feeling lightheaded, she told him she secretly wished she'd killed him. She didn't tell him why, but that moment with Rackton was one of her greatest regrets.

"But you're one of the good guys, Ma-Pryan," Jonas said to her, leaning in close. "You did the right thing, no matter how much it felt like the wrong thing later."

She wasn't entirely surprised when he slid his hand over to rest on her thigh. The times they'd worked together had been charged with sexual tension. It was probably the alcohol that made her blush though; she wasn't much for blushing.

"You're an amazing woman, Pryan," he said into her ear, his body shifting closer again. "You're good at strategy, you're an excellent soldier and you're sexy as hell."

There was that moment, before he kissed her that she could have stopped him, but there was no reason to. They were both single, attracted to each other and in jobs that would always come first. A fourth reason came into focus rapidly, Jonas was an excellent kisser. It was clear the kiss was leading somewhere and Jonas's hand was drifting up her leg in a sensual manner.

His hand slid up further and then paused, clenching on her leg. He ended the kiss and looked at her. "Want to come back to my place?" He looked around the room.

She nodded, and when his hand lifted from her thigh, she caught her breath and followed him out of the bar.

Jonas paused, while they were waiting for a taxi, to pull her in for another kiss. This one had both of their bodies locked together, his hand on her neck, tightening as the kiss deepened.

They climbed into the taxi together and Jonas steered it towards his apartment.

* * *

Aric Jorgan stomped angrily through the streets of Nar Shaddaa. His frustration was twofold he reasoned out to himself. He'd thought he'd track her down and they'd get to spend some time together away from the job, maybe it would change things. And the second reason was that he didn't know if she'd come to Nar Shaddaa specifically to meet Balkar or not. The sight of the two of them kissing had pulled him up short and he admitted that much of his anger was due to his assumption that the night would go far differently.

He'd been cautious about getting involved with her. She was his CO. It wasn't allowed. He was pretty sure that rule had been made by people who didn't spend any time on a battlefield next to a beautiful woman who could put a round into a man at forty paces and cared more about keeping people alive than winning an election. If they had spent any time with a woman like that, there was no way he'd have to abide by this stupid rule.

That first time he'd kissed her, they'd just gotten off of a heavy fight and they'd ended up making out in her quarters. He'd scratched her with one of his claws by accident. He'd been so appalled, but she'd just laughed and said "Jorgan, you've seen me get shot. This is only a flesh wound." He was pretty sure that was when he'd started to fall for her.

Now she was kissing Balkar. Jorgan's hands twitched to where he usually kept his gun. He'd said or done something wrong, he just knew it. She'd always been clear that they weren't a couple, that she wasn't the commitment type and he'd tried really hard to keep a distance between them.

His heart stopped. Balkar could give her everything he couldn't. There wasn't any problem with the two of them getting together and Balkar could no doubt arrange to have free time while she was on leave. Neither of them would have to decide between the job or the other. Jorgan swallowed hard. The best thing would be if he let her go.

* * *

Pryan followed Jonas into the sparsely decorated apartment. He vanished into the kitchen after hanging up his jacket and returned with two glasses full of something deep red. He handed her one and led her over to the couch. She sipped at it and felt her lips pucker from the tartness. She raised her fingers to her lips, wondering at the sensation and heard Jonas chuckle.

"It's good," she murmured, taking another sip.

Jonas slid in next to her on the couch, taking a sip of his own drink then placing it on the table. His hand was back at her thigh and he leaned in, just like they were still in the loud bar, to say, "I was really hoping you'd make your way back to see me someday."

He brushed her cheek with his fingers and then leaned in, kissing her again. She relaxed and pulled back to set her drink on the table. He tugged her back to him immediately.

His hands ran up through her hair and she pressed herself against him as he moved his lips and tongue on hers. His hand slid up from her thigh and under the dress to her hip. He stroked down from her hip, back over her thigh and to her knee, which he pulled over his lap. He moved forward slightly, bending her down towards the couch. She had a brief inner giggle, because she knew exactly what he was doing.

Jonas' mouth moved to her neck and she murmured, "I've heard you SIS boys were smooth, but-"

His mouth moved against her skin, "But?"

"I didn't really believe it."

She could hear his grin, "I'm trained to do this, Pryan. It's nice to use my skills on someone I actually want."

She shivered thinking about just what skills he might have. He'd managed to get her vertical on the couch and his head lifted from her neck, his body shifting to lay on her. He hesitated before his hand ran slowly over her body, skimming the top of her collarbone, her breasts, hips. The cloth of the dress moved gently and he slid his hand up her thigh once more. He drew circles on her skin and then slid his hand into the band of her underwear, rubbing the flesh under it. He let it fall back and slid his hand up her rib cage to her bra which he ran a finger under. He slowly squeezed her breast over her bra, his thumb pulling the fabric down slightly to brush her nipple. She breathed in, her body rippling up into him and he pulled back, breathing hard.

"It's different," he said softly.

"What is?"

"Wanting you." He caught his breath, "Not having to keep something else fixed in my head."

"I want you too," she said just as softly.

"I thought- I hoped that your flirting wasn't just a diversion from your job."

She laughed throatily, "It wasn't just a diversion. I was _very_ disappointed when our paths only crossed for business after that."

"You should have come here for every leave." He kissed her again then, shifting her under him directly.

His mouth opened on hers then, his tongue pressing gently against her tongue. He ran his hand back up under her dress and stroked her breast over her bra, before sliding his hand under it. She moved up into his hand, her breath hard now. His hand slid up and cupped her breast gently, his thumb running over her nipple. She pushed up into him and then slid her hands to his waist. Their mouths were locked and the pressure from his tongue and hand at once was making her heartbeat faster as desire pooled in her stomach. She tugged to untuck his shirt and then slid her hand up his stomach to his chest. Her hands traced his pecs and then she ran her thumbs over his nipples. He let more of his weight fall onto her and she could feel him hard against her pelvis. She caught her breath and then drifted one of her hands down to stroke the tight fabric at his crotch. Jonas made a noise, pressing down against her.

"Can we...? Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" he whispered.

She didn't overthink it or pause, although that may have been because his hand on her breast was driving her crazy and she was so turned on that she really wanted to feel him inside her.

"Yes," she answered.

He got up and stood beside the couch, offering her a hand. She took it and was on her feet quickly, Jonas pulling her against him and kissing her again. Jonas kept kissing her as he moved them down the short hallway and around the doorway. Pryan broke off to face the room and blinked as she looked around. It was sparse, like the rest of the place, but the bed took up at least half the room. It looked comfortably plush, with dark blue sheets and soft blankets. Far more pillows than anyone needed on their bed ever. Pryan turned back to him, an eyebrow raised.

A smile turned up one corner of his mouth, "The agency furnishes it."

Pryan leaned over and undid the straps on her heels, slipping her feet out onto the floor. Then she ran over to the bed, jumped up, spun and landed on her back. The bed was just as soft as it had looked and she giggled, the blankets having pushed up on either side of her. Jonas landed to the side of her, having flipped up the same way. He laughed when he landed.

"I've never done that in the time I've been here," he said.

"I would do it all the time," she said almost wistfully. She'd never have a permanent residence beyond her ship.

He rolled over on his side, smiling down at her. "Feel free to stop by anytime you want."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Well, holo first," he said, amused. "I might not be home."

She giggled and squirmed into the blankets more. Then, unable to stop herself, she said, "You must have to bring work home all the time."

His face grew serious, "No, I have another apartment for that." He leaned over to kiss her, murmuring, "You're the only woman who's been here."

He was probably lying, but it was a sweet thing to say anyway. They were both married to their jobs and it wasn't like she was looking for something serious out of him anyway. The most she could hope for was time together when they both were off duty.

His was kissing her again, his hands gliding the hem of her dress higher. His fingertips grazed her skin just lightly enough that she pressed into it, wanting more. Her dress was up around her stomach now and Jonas' fingers paused at her bra again. This time he reached around her and unhooked it, drawing it down one arm past the dress sleeve and then the other. It landed somewhere off the side of the bed and then his fingertips increased their pressure, gliding over her breasts and nipples skillfully. Her hands again slid under his shirt, but this time, she pulled it off over his head, his mouth back on hers as soon as it hit the floor.

She ran her hands over his back and down, lifting up into him. He took the opportunity to pull her dress over her head and throw it in the direction of his shirt. He pulled back and gazed down at her, from head to toe.

"You are breathtaking," he murmured.

She leaned up and licked his nipple then. His hands hit the bed hard as he dropped over her more. His back bent as he leaned into her and she obligingly ran her tongue over to the other one. Her hands were flat against his stomach and she ran her fingertips over his abs slowly as her mouth caught his other nipple and gently bit down. He gasped and his hand pressed her up against him. She nipped along his collarbone and then softly bit his neck. His head tilted up to allow her access. A low, soft groan rolled out of him.

Jonas pressed her down into the bed then, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her. His erection was straining the fabric of his pants and when she softly palmed it, he made another small groan. She unfastened his pants and he caught her wrist.

"You're-"

"Jonas," she said, breathing hard. "If you say another memorized platitude about how beautiful I am, I swear on my gun, I will walk out."

He pulled back, his grin changing as a layer of illusion she hadn't noticed before fell off of him. His grin was cockier, more assured. She'd caught glimpses of this grin when they'd worked together.

"Mmm, Pryan." She could see the genuine pleasure he took in her company in his grin now, although he was so good she hadn't noticed it was missing before. "I do love a woman of action." And that one didn't sound like a line.

She rolled her eyes anyway, smiling and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him back down to her.

He stopped the light feathery touches and teasing, much to her pleasure, and slid his hand right down her stomach. Then slowly his hand moved into her underwear, where his index finger slid inside her while his palm gently pressed on exactly the right spot to make her grab his arms hard as she flexed up. She gasped and her body rolled along his. He murmured, "Enough action for you?" She chuckled.

Her hand went back to his pants, managing to get them open enough to get her hand inside. She brushed her fingertips over the tip of him and was rewarded with a groan. Kissing him was making her heartbeat flutter and she slowly wrapped her hand around his length, pushing down gently as far as she could. He raised his hips into her and she wrapped her other hand around his cock also, inhaling hard. He pushed up along her hands, the top of her hands gliding over the head and then back down. His finger pushed further into her and then he slowly squeezed in another finger. The heel of his palm stroked her clit gently.

"Pryan," he murmured against her mouth. "You need to stop that, it's getting me too worked up."

She drew her hands back and pulled his pants down over his ass and then down over his legs. He moved his hand out of her and peeled her underwear off. He got his pants off quickly and then positioned himself carefully at her opening, bracing himself above her on one forearm.

He paused to say something and she pushed him back, rolling over on top of him.

She lined him up and sank down slowly onto him, taking her time and she moved her hips to pull back with short movements until she was fully sheathed on him. His hands gripped the bed tightly as she slid up and down him.

"Stars. Pryan-" he said thickly.

"Jonas, I get the impression you just like saying my name," she panted out. His hands went to hips then and he guided her at a slower pace.

She tried to speed up and he pulled her off him, flipped her onto her back and then guided himself back in smoothly.

He slid in and out of her at a slow pace that promised to build and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He angled slightly and hit her a little differently which made her gasp, her legs sliding higher, opening herself to him as much as she could. With a groan he moved against her quicker and Pryan felt her body tense up as she pressed against him in exactly the way she liked.

Her hands slid up around him and he leaned down to kiss her, as he moved. They both tensed then, their bodies finding a rhythm and she let the slow build up inside her peak gloriously. She bit her lip as she came magnificently, trying to make no sound. She was lost for several moments in the feel of him inside her, still thrusting, driving her orgasm further. Then Jonas moaned her name and grunted as he spilled into her. He moved inside her a few more strokes, finishing himself off and then pulled out slowly, falling to lay beside her.

They lay there for a moment and then Jonas fumbled for her hand, clasping it in his as they caught their breath.

"That was amazing; you're amazing," Jonas murmured.

She grinned to herself, stretching her legs and then swung up over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To raid your fridge. Want to come?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so those of you who love Jorgan, don't read this, because I am mean to him. Sorry!  
_

* * *

Jonas followed her into the kitchen, neither of them having bothered to put clothes back on. Pryan pulled open his fridge and bent over, looking inside.

"There's nothing in here!"

"I was about to suggest we order food in, but I enjoyed the view," Jonas responded from behind her. She spun, grinning.

"What kind of food?"

"Anything you want; name a type, I can get it."

"Something quick, light. A sandwich? Salad?"

"I'll make a call," he said, heading out of the room, presumably towards his holoterminal.

Pryan poked around in the cabinets a bit, but the only food was ready to eat stuff. Jonas returned quickly.

"You eat out a lot?" she asked him.

"Yes, usually in town. Want me to take you somewhere tomorrow?"

Pryan raised an eyebrow, "You so sure I'm on leave for that long?"

"You wouldn't be on Nar Shaddaa if you didn't have at least a few days."

"Always working for intelligence," she teased.

He crossed the room, his mouth catching hers. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Food'll be here shortly."

She laughed, "Hell of thing to whisper in a girl's ear, Jonas. Maybe I should take back my comment about you being smooth."

His mask hadn't dropped back on and he seemed relaxed, smiling. "You want me to say something seductive? Weren't you just complaining about how I liked to hear myself talk?"

Pryan grinned; Jonas' ability to keep up with her quips was refreshing.

"How about a movie while we wait?" he asked.

She nodded, "Something funny."

"I can do funny." He turned away for a moment and then turned back to her. "Where's your pack?"

"Oh, at the Tangled Whims cantina. I had a room."

"I'll send someone for that too; head out to the couch, I'll be there in a sec."

"Do you want my room number or my key?"

Jonas smirked at her, "Please."

"Benefits to a man in intelligence," she commented.

"You have no idea," he said, his eyebrows quirking in amusement.

"Yeah?" she challenged. "Want to give me some idea, then?"

Jonas tightened his grip for a second and then moved away. "I will, after we've taken care of other needs."

Pryan grinned to herself as he left the room again. She headed down to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking a sip of the drink she'd left there.

* * *

Jorgan reached his cantina room, having had a few too many beers on his way up there. He wasn't thinking too clearly now, but he knew the right thing to do was to back off. Jonas could have the sort of relationship with Pryan that she wanted. He frowned at himself. He tried really hard not to think of her as Pryan, only as Major. Of course, alone he thought of her in all sorts of ways which he should really stop if he was trying to get over her and let Jonas have her.

Jorgan pulled his jacket off and neatly hung it on a hanger in the closet. He looked around the room. It was bare, light blue walls, white sheets hidden by a hideous puce bedspread. He sat down heavily on the bed. There was a bedside table, a holoterminal and a couch, but nothing else. He should have gone and hung out with Dorne. She was always annoyingly distracting.

Jorgan had put aside thoughts of women and mating when he'd joined the military. Then he ended up with a warrior woman for a commander.

She'd made him question everything.

When they met, he hadn't been much impressed. When they left Ord Mantell together, Jorgan had been so angry at his demotion. She'd been so patient with him. He'd been a colossal asshole and she'd just kept doing her job, dragging him along. Her in-field calls were never wrong and gradually he understood that she upheld the ideals of the Republic, not necessarily her direct orders. Pryan wasn't selfish; she was the ideal soldier. Jorgan groaned. He was supposed to be letting go of her, not thinking of how good at her job she was.

He was drunk, he realized that. He fumbled his boots off and lined them up under his jacket. His socks ended up in the section of his pack for dirty clothes. Jorgan sat back down on the bed.

Jorgan's body had needs that he'd always taken care of quietly, without much further thought. Desire got shoved back in his head with all the other useless emotions, like amusement or fear. Once she'd kissed him, those thoughts had had more focus. He'd gotten used to picturing her over the past months when he took care of those needs. Those images had changed to memories. Memories that were crossing his mind now. Jorgen lay back on the bed and threw his arm over his face. He was a soldier. He had more discipline than this. He would not give in to what he was feeling.

He definitely needed another drink. This place was nice enough that they'd send something up. _ I should just go out and get a girl myself,_ he thought savagely. He winced away from that idea. Not that Pryan had been his first, but he'd never picked up a woman on his own.

He wished he had someone he could talk to about this. Dorne was out of the question, Vik would laugh his ass off, Yuun would give him some mystical babble and there wasn't even a point in including Fourex. The only guy who knew who he could have approached about this was currently with her. Balkar had seriously helped him out with the Deadeyes. Jorgan might even have felt comfortable bringing this up to him, but not now. The image of Balkar kissing Pryan at the taxi terminal flashed back to him again. She'd looked so comfortable, so relaxed.

Jorgan called down and had them send up a six pack. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he wouldn't see it anymore.

* * *

Pryan had her legs slung over Jonas' legs on the couch, both of them watching the holo and his hand was idly stroking her thigh. The food had been excellent and there was something incredibly relaxing about watching a movie with Jonas. About midway through the movie, her pack had arrived. Jonas had sleep pants on, but nothing else and she'd dashed to the bedroom and pulled his shirt on when the doorbell had rung.

Jonas had made it clear she could stay there, come back whenever she wanted, but there was no further pressure from him. She could definitely get used to this.

Now Jonas' hand was drifting higher. His fingers skimmed along her thighs and then moved slightly towards her inner thigh. He went very slowly, making her much more aware of how she reacted to his touch than she would have otherwise. He always paused right before he caressed anything other than her thigh, making her breath catch, wanting him to move his hand down further. When she glanced at him, he seemed to be intent on the movie, but a small smile played at the side of his mouth. By his third pass along her thighs, she wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore.

"You are such a tease," she muttered.

He sputtered, laughing. "I don't think I've ever heard a woman put it quite like that before."  
He leaned down to kiss her then, his body shifting to pin hers against the couch.

She pulled back to murmur, "I hope you didn't want to finish the movie."

Jonas laughed and then suddenly he got off her, picked her up off the couch and carried her down the hallway to his room.

"We didn't have to move," she said.

"Well, I thought since the bed was such a big hit, you'd prefer it." He laid her down and crawled on top of her. "What is that scent you wear?"

"It was a gift from Elara. Some special blend."

"It's very you: crisp, clean, subtly sexy." He nibbled her neck gently, "I want to spray it on my pillows."

"And then how would you sleep?" she teased, her breath catching as he hit a spot on her neck that made her arch up.

"That's a good point," he murmured into her neck, catching her earlobe gently between his teeth briefly. "I'd never be able to sleep thinking of this." His hand slid up under the shirt she was wearing and he clasped her breast, kneading it almost rhythmically. She lingered her fingertips on his chest and then she dipped her head to nibble his collarbone. He froze and she nipped along down to his nipples where she gently grazed them with her teeth. Her hands drifted to his pelvis and she ran her hands over his abs softly. From there, she ran her hands over the front of his thighs, brushing over the thin cloth. She reached for the drawstring on his pants, brushing over his groin as she did so and Jonas nipped her neck a little harder, his hand drifting to her other breast. She softly stroked him through the cloth, feeling him tense and swell. Jonas moved back, pulled his shirt up to her neck and bent his head, his mouth nipping at her breasts, his tongue swirling on her nipples. Pryan let herself get lost in the sensation, nothing existing but all the places where their skin was touching and his mouth on her. When he pulled back, panting, she blinked at him slowly, her eyes feeling heavy.

Jonas started to breath harder at the expression on her face and pulled the shirt off of her. He drifted kisses down her chest, moving down the bed until his head was between her thighs. Somehow, even though she was watching him, when his tongue flicked out and moved slowly on her clit, it caught her by surprise and she made a noise. Her whole head swam with desire and when he slid a finger into her, while still licking her, she orgasmed suddenly, unexpectedly, crying out. She felt nothing but his mouth for a long moment, unaware of anything else and she didn't have to think or worry because then he was sinking into her with a moan of his own and the explosion inside her just got bigger and brighter. She could feel every long inch of him thrusting in and he pulsed then, hitting her in such a way that she cried out, softer this time. His mouth hit hers, the movement of his tongue setting her nerves on fire and it was all too much, so her body came again. She would have recovered, but Jonas was still moving in her, still keeping her pulse racing and she kissed him back once she was able to. When her tongue met his and her body rocked against him, he sped up, his thrusting frantic. He gasped her name; his deep thrusts made her have an aftershock so hard she wasn't sure whether it really was an aftershock. He came then, her name tumbling out of his mouth again and again, a hoarse cry rung from him.

Jonas fell back on the bed beside her, both of them panting hard. He felt around and finally grasped her hand in his, still not talking and Pryan came back to herself slowly.

She'd just managed to form thoughts when Jonas sat up, somewhat shakily and pulled the blanket out from under her and then over her. She relaxed, the pillows were soft and the blanket was warming the parts of her that had gotten chilled when he'd gotten off of her. Jonas moved closer and pulled her into the crook of his arm.

"Pryan," he said, sounding hoarse. "That was-" he stopped, and his body shook briefly.

"It really was," she managed to get out, just as breathlessly. She decided it was acceptable to doze off, not that her body was giving her much choice. Her breathing finally slowed and she felt him pull her arm across his chest, settling into a sleep position himself.

* * *

Jorgan knew this was a bad decision. He was much more hammered than he'd thought, but when the door opened on the woman, he swallowed hard. He ushered her inside and then drained his twelfth beer of the night, offering her another. She shook her head, smiling.

Jorgen started to stammer something out, looking at the wall.

"This your first time?" she asked.

"Not," Jorgan cleared his throat. "Not my first time. My first time with... well, with you."

She smiled at him gently, "Then why don't you just lie down?"

Jorgan swallowed hard, but this would definitely clear his head. Be good for him to be with someone else. He crawled onto the bed, flopping back. He felt the woman's hands at his pants and he winced, but he was so caught up in thoughts of Pryan there didn't seem to be any other way. If he squinted, even the skin color was the same. His pants got pulled off and Jorgan mindlessly took his shirt off too. When she reached out and took hold of his cock, Jorgan twitched, but kept still on the bed. He gritted his teeth, this would work. This would make him stop thinking about her.

The woman's tongue hit him next and he made a low growl in the back of his throat. She took him into her mouth and Jorgan flinched up into her. After a few moments, she pulled back and then crawled up him. He looked at her blearily. She slowly positioned herself over him and sank down over him in short movements. Jorgan was so pent up that the sheer feel of her around him made him jerk upwards. She started to move and Jorgan gripped the bed tightly, his eyes rolling back. The problem was that with his vision blurred, his brain could pretend that it was Pryan riding him like this, the soft color of her skin the only thing he could make out. She ran her hands down to his chest, holding herself up with her fingers twined in the fur.

She slid up his length and down, slowly. Jorgan tried so hard to keep his wits about him, but eventually his drunk brain took over and he tried pretending it was Pryan there in the room with him. He carefully rolled her breasts and then, miserably, let her move on him. It took awhile, either because he was so drunk or because he knew it wasn't really her.

When he finally came, he cried out and heard her cry out in return, a fake noise that made him feel bad. She crawled off of him, paused a moment and then said, "That was great."

Jorgan gritted his teeth, rolling on his side. "Thank you," he said softly.

She got off the bed and let herself out, Jorgan crossed to the door and locked it. He paused to fold his pants and shirt up correctly, then took a long shower. He crawled into bed and fell into a drunken, dreamless sleep.


End file.
